


Bound to Work

by AndroidAva



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Charles, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidAva/pseuds/AndroidAva
Summary: Erik has a routine. Charles has something different in mind.





	Bound to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to play around with. There's not enough Dom Charles in the world. Hehehe.
> 
> Set in a world where Doms and subs are a normal thing.

Erik’s alarm chirps early in the morning and, as always, Charles turns over and ignores it. The older man turns off the alarm with a knowing smile and clambers out of bed, stretching as his feet hit the floor. He let’s the younger man sleep in, as always, and starts to get ready for the day. His Dom was grumpy if he didn’t get a few extra minutes of sleep in.

His morning routine is simple. Charles didn’t want to overbear him with too many tasks first thing of the day. One, get dressed. Erik carefully selects his outfit for the day. A pair of grey slacks and a pale blue button down shirt, very simple, but effective. He works from home, an engineer, so his appearance doesn’t matter too much, but Charles likes to see him neat and clean.

Two, lay out Charles’ clothes. The submissive decides his Dom would look nice in cream coloured trousers, a crisp white button down, and his favorite grey cardigan. A perfect ensemble for a day at the university. Erik has to chuckle to himself. This doesn’t look like something a Dom would wear. Then again, Charles didn’t really look like a Dom at all. Most people mistook their roles to be reversed, and Charles was always quick to correct them. He lays the articles of clothing down on his side of the bed for Charles to put on when he wakes up. 

Task number three, Erik makes tea for Charles and coffee for himself. He picks out English Breakfast for his Dom today. While it steeps, he heads to the bathroom to groom himself in a meticulous manner. The submissive took pride in how he looked because it pleased Charles greatly. The Dom never forgets to mention how beautiful he was.

He heads back into the bedroom to rouse a sleeping Charles, task number four. Erik runs his hand along his Doms side gently. The Dom had given him permission to touch whenever it pleased him to do so and for this, he is grateful. Speaking in a soft voice, he wakes Charles. “It’s time to get up, Sir. Your tea will be ready soon.” 

Charles let’s out a soft groan and rolls over onto his back. His eyes flutter open and he smiles sleepily at Erik. “Good morning,” He says, voice groggy. “Have you been a good boy?” He slowly sits up and looks to the edge of the bed. He looks pleased when he see’s his clothes laid out. 

“Yes, Charles.” Erik replies. He moves out of the way so his Dom can get out of bed and start his own morning routine. He watches as the younger man slowly gets dressed, his body seemingly still full of sleep. 

“I forgot to tell you last night,” Charles says, waking up a bit more now, “I didn’t want you to get dressed this morning. That was my fault. We’re doing something different this morning so I would like you to strip.” 

Erik raises an eyebrow, curious, but does as he is told. He undoes the clothes he had just put on and lays them neatly on the bed. He stands before his Dom, completely naked, awaiting further instructions. Erik has gone days without wearing clothes around the apartment, on Charles’ orders, so this doesn’t bother him one bit. 

He watches as Charles goes to his dresser and pulls out a wrapped up length of rope. Again, nothing he hasn’t done before. His Dom loves to tie Erik up (and down) in all sorts of intricate ways and he loves it just as much. Charles returns to him as he begins to unravel the rope, Erik’s cock twitching with interest already. 

A slow smiles spreads across Charles’ face. He says nothing as he begins the work of working the rope around his sub’s body, fully awake now, tying knots in the proper places. Erik holds completely still, biting his lip when the rope gets wrapped around his cock, his thighs, and looped in between his legs and his arse cheeks. Charles is ruthless and makes a knot right against his hole, making Erik groan when he pulls the rope tight against his back and around his arms. 

His Dom ties off the rope with a the final knots and steps back to study his work. He looks pleased when he see’s that Erik is half hard already. The sub can’t help but blush at how quickly Charles can arouse him. This seems to please him even further.

“Not too tight?” Charles asks as if he already knows the answer.

Erik shifts a little bit to test the bindings. A quiet groan escapes him as the new bondage runs through him. It’s perfect, like always. “N-No, Charles. ” He responds softly.

“Then, if you would redress” Charles says with a coy smile. Erik does so. The feeling of the ropes pulling against his skin as he moves goes straight to his cock and he shudders as he struggles to get his trousers back on. His Dom has eyes on him the entire time, amused it would seem. He completes the task of redressing and Charles nods. “You’re coming to work with me today.” and he leaves the room.

Erik watches his Dom go, a shock running through him. He had never gone out in public wearing ropes before. He had gone to work with Charles plenty of times but not like this… He gathers his wits and follows the younger man into the kitchen where he’s picked up his tea. Walking proves difficult, but manageable. No way he won’t notice the knot against his hole every time he takes a step, or the rope wrapped carefully tight around his cock. Charles had made sure he’d feel it throughout the day.

Task number five is Erik’s favorite. Drink his coffee with Charles. They usually did this in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Today was a bit different. Charles plans out the day for Erik instead. He tells him what time he has classes, when he has office hours, and then lab work.

“Do you have a lot of work today?” Charles asks as he sips his tea. 

Erik shakes his head. “No, not much, our newest project isn’t quite ready yet and I’ve nearly finished with the old one. Just touch ups at this point. Nothing imperative.”

Charles nods as he listens to his sub. “Well, bring it along. You can work while I have office hours. I’m afraid you won’t get much work done in class or in the lab however.” He smirks into his cup. “If you get in trouble I’ll have a word with your Project Manager.” 

Erik flushes a bit. “I think it will be alright.” 

Once they finish, this is usually when Erik waits by the door to see Charles off, the final task of the morning. But today, he packs his bag alongside Charles and follows him out the door of their apartment. Erik feels self conscious the moment they step outside, feeling like everyone can see right through his clothes. When he isn’t feeling the heat of embarrassment, he’s feeling the heat of pleasure running through him, the rope pulling at him in all the right places. He’s trying his best to keep himself from getting hard. 

It’s a quick walk to the train station and soon they’re packed into a car and waiting for their stop. Charles is pressed close to him, staring at him like he’s going to claim him then and there. He feels his Doms hands run down his stomach, along the line of the rope, down to his inner thigh. 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me today, aren’t you, Erik?” Charles purrs in his ear. 

“Yes, Charles” Erik says breathlessly, trying to keep himself controlled while in public. 

The younger man brushes his hand over Erik’s cock. “Mm, I know you will be.” 

The subs eyes close and he has to suppress a moan. He reaches out and takes hold of Charles’ waist to steady himself so he doesn’t topple over into the person standing next to him. He wants to press into his Doms touch, snap his hips into his hand, but he restrains himself. Charles wouldn’t be very pleased if he were to do that.

He teases Erik the rest of the train ride with ghost like touches to the ropes, just enough to send little jolts of pleasure through him, enough to drive him mad. Their stop finally gets called and they depart, walking through the busy university station and up to the campus. 

Like his study at home, Charles’ office is comfortable and inviting. Bookshelves line almost every wall. His desk is just as cluttered with papers and silly little knick knacks. He has two cozy chairs in the middle of the room and a plush floorpad in between them for submissives. His degrees and doctorates litter the wall behind his desk, proudly displayed. 

Erik pulls out his floorpad from under his Doms desk and places it next to his chair behind the desk. Charles pulls out a low rising table from behind one of the bookshelves, unfolds the legs, and places it in front of Erik so he has a workspace for the day. He watches as his Dom busies himself with getting ready for the day. He knows he should be doing the same, but he’s not ready to feel that knot against his arse as soon as he kneels against it. His Dom notices is his hesitation right away.

“You’re going to have to sit down sooner or later, might as well get it over with.” Charles teases as he starts pulling out papers for his first class of the day. 

Erik sighs. He’s always right. The older man slowly sinks to his knees onto his floorpad. He can’t help the loud groan that escapes him as soon as the knot grinds up into his arse, pulled tight by the ropes. He braces himself against his little desk, a sharp breath coming to him. He can hear his Dom chuckling behind him, can feel the rush of blood going straight to his cock, his mind drifting into a space that only Charles can get him to. 

“Good boy.” his Dom croons. Erik shivers with pleasure.

Erik looks back at Charles and watches him work for a while, last minute grading of papers most likely. He looks beautiful like this, focused, cast in a soft morning light from his windows. It makes his heart swell and he can’t help but smile. He loves his Dom more than anything. Filled with both pleasure and happiness, the sub gets to his own work.


End file.
